Complications
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry and secretly dating him. Ron asks her out though and she can't say no or dump him. My friend wrote this story and asked me to post it. Reviews are appreciated but flames will be used to roast marshmallows. ONESHOT


I was inspired to write this through one of my special friends. I let him choose the couple and he said he wanted me to do a Harry/Hermione. Now normally read these, let alone write them, I do Cedric/Hermione. But whatever, small amount of Ron/Hermione but not really because he hates them like I do.

**My friend told me what to write, I just put it down.**

**Set somewhere after Cedric dies I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, I didn't even write this one. My friend did.**

Hermione's POV

My hands brushed with his as he passed me a note under the table. Rotten git, Snape could have seen that one. My eyes quickly scanned the page before I pocketed it to make sure Snape wouldn't see it.

_Meet me in the common room tonight at the usual time._

I nervously fidgeted trying to finish my work as fast as I could so that I could get out of there.

"Hermione." I looked up at my boyfriend who was so clueless.

It was so sad. And yet…

"Do you want to do something after dinner? Maybe we could go for a walk? I promise we'll be back before curfew." I gulped down my nerves; if I was going to say no I couldn't sound as jumpy as I was feeling.

"Sorry Ron, I've had a rough day and just want to go to bed." He smiled and nodded understanding.

"Ok. Sure." His voice was a soft whisper.

Class was dismissed and I gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed lightly and smiled at me. "See you at dinner." I nodded at him and they walked off.

He didn't see me at dinner; I didn't go. Couldn't face him at all. Not when I felt this guilty.

Not too guilty though. I still went to meet my lover in the common room.

"Are you feeling better?" His voice was soft, smooth and husky.

"I always feel better when I'm with you." I leaned up to kiss him but he stopped me for a minute. I paused and he looked around really quick.

Not that anybody would really be up in the common room at this hour. His map and cloak lay on the floor just in case though. We had learned better to be safe then sorry.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my right shoulder, making sure to get it where my sleeves would hide it. Ron would never leave hickeys all over me and everyone knew that.

He bit down softly and moved down to my forearm kissing sucking and biting. My head was leaned back onto his chest as he worked.

"Harry." I gasped as he bit down hard enough to break the skin.

"Shhhh…" He continued to kiss me then molded his lips to mine with passion.

Kissing Harry was one of my favorite things to do. The way his hands traveled to one place to another, the way I could feel his heartbeat over mine, and his soft tongue dancing with mine.

It was just bliss.

He hovered over me on the couch as his hands fumbled with my shirt. I stopped him.

"Just kissing tonight Harry." He nodded. He never really argued with any of my decisions because that just wasn't who he was. If I didn't want to have sex that was fine with him because we were just releasing pent up stress and frustration.

He released my shirt and went back to my shoulder. He bit down rather hard causing me to give a louder than expected moan. He paused and I knew he heard what I did.

Footsteps.

He grabbed the cloak and draped it over the both of us.

"Quiet." He muttered as we stood. I glanced at the map.

Snape. Bugger.

We did the same thing we always did when we were almost caught. We walked to my room first and he gave me one last kiss before I rushed into my room and under the covers.

In the morning I made sure the hickeys were covered up as always.

I loved Ron in a way a sister loves her brother. But when he asked me out it was so cute and shy that I instantly loved him in another way that moment. I didn't want to hurt him-not at all. I had tried several times to break up with him honestly he would always say the same thing.

"Please Mione, I love you. I can change I promise!" And I could never take it. Harry had a little jealousy problem with Ron but he kept it under wraps. We had been meeting like that way before Ron asked me out and we tried to stop for the good of our friend but we couldn't.

Last time we tried to stop I almost jumped him in class. That was never I good thing.

I picked up my diary realizing I hadn't written in it last night and quickly jotted down everything and hid it under my mattress.

Then I rushed down to breakfast and took a seat between my two boys. Literally.

"Mione you look happy today." Ron pecked my lips quickly and Harry winked at me when Ron turned to his food. I blushed and knew there might be some senseless snogging going on in a closet sometime before lunch.

Okay. I want to get something straight first though before you review.

**Harry and Hermione were secretly dating but when Ron asked her out she couldn't say no. No Hermione is not a slut no whore or whatever you're going to flame about. She just can't seem to break up nor quit her visits with Harry. She's in love with Harry, but Ron is a complication that stands in their way.**

**Reviewers who have comments or ideas about my writing style are loved. Flamers are ignored.**


End file.
